


Love, Honor, Obey and Family

by Writergrl9



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergrl9/pseuds/Writergrl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes is about to learn the true meaning of family, and not the fairytale that she grew up believing. The "family" that was the family business.When her life is turned up side down she is thrust into a world that she always feared. The life of privilege had a price and Caroline was about to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Civilized Men

This is not the typical setting one would think of when a vicious murder is being plotted. Instead of a dingy dark room, in an equal decrypted house, on a dark and lonely street, on one of the very worst parts of town. This was done in a dimly lite high end restaurant with five star quality food, and expensive wine. Then again these things were rarely done in such a low class place by less then respectable men. These men with blood soaked hands were powerful men, respectable men, the type of men that most aspired to be.

In the back of Lorenzo's in a private dinning room sat what was commonly referred to, in the criminal world, as the golden trio. They were three of the five families who were able to operate in society without scrutiny. Because of this they were both hated and feared by the other families.

William "Bill" Forbes was known as a straight up and hard man. He understood the business meant to always remember who your friends were, and that it was always better to be owed a favor then to owe one. It was common knowledge that the marriage between him and his wife to simply advance his position in society. It was also known that his marriage produced one heir and it was not a son. Bill had never gotten over not having a son, a true male heir that could take over the business. However, girls could be useful; when it came to alliance they could be married off.

Mikeal Milkson was the most ruthless of the three when it came to business, and that worst that had ever been seen. He lived by one code"family above all else". It was because of this code that many of his misdeeds were committed. With five sons and one daughter he had no shortage of heir or bargaining chips.

Guisppiee Salvatore was a kind hearted man that many believed was ill suited for the business. Underneath all of the kindness lied a hard mane that was capable of unspeakable acts. Gusippee never made a decision without thinking of all the angles, and possible outcomes first. He had two sons who were both given equal parts of the buisness out of fear in fighting.

"Bill, Mikeal." Gussippe greeted with his two sons in tow. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were the two legitimate heirs to the Salvatore empire. Damon was the eldest, and he had a habit of acting without thinking. His body county was legend as was the brutal way he killed. Stefan was the opposite. Often quit and reserved he acted out of need. And, like his brother gained a reputation as a "ripper".

Seated at the table as Bill, Mikeal with two of his sons. His eldest son, Finn, left the family for the love of a women. Of course the true reason for his disownment was because he refused to kill said women's brother. Rumor was Elijah, the second eldest, was not going to inherit because his father disproved of some of his business decisions. He went as far as to call them soft. Niklaus would be the king. Nicked named the "wolf" because of his ability to get in and out quickly without being scene. He would do a fine job of running the business. The three older men greeted each other before moving onto their younger counterpart.

"Mikeal, Guissipee what is the nature of this meeting?" Bill inquired as the wine was poured.

The two other man shared a look before continuing. It was Guissippee who would speak up. "It was come to our attention that Tyler has been in bed with the other families. Telling family secrets, and some not your own. Going as far to offer loyalty and friendship at teh expense of us."

Tyler Lockwood had married Bill's daughter, Caroline, a littles less the six months ago. At the time Bill has been thrilled at the marriage. Both the Forbes and the Lockwoods were happy with the union. Bill got the son and heir her never had, while Carol Lockwood got the protection she need after her husbands death. Of course money was exchanged with Bill getting the better of the deal. "You have proof of this?" Bill asked. He was quickly hand a file filled with wire tap transcripts, photos, and bank records. "I'm guessing you want my blessing?"

"We understand the position that we are putting you in. However, surely you can see that something has to be done. If Tyler were allowed to live that would make us look weak to our enemies." Mikeal offered.

"Of course with Tyler gone that means that Caroline would be his only heir. She would inherit everything that the Lockwoods have. You would inherit everything. We wouldn't ask for a share. It would all be for to compensate for both you and your daughter's pain and suffering." Stefan hoped that this would persuade Bill to their side. Of course Bill would be expected to give them a small potion of his new found wealth.

"And my daughter what is to be come of her?" While Bill was more then willing to betray Tyler, he was so agreeable to having his daughter harmed. "Who would do the deed?" He add as an after thought.

"She will not be harmed. You have our word as gentleman that whatever Tyler's fate maybe that would not fall on Caroline as well." Guissippe assured him.

"My son Niklaus along with Stefan and Damon would plan and fulfill the deed. We were hoping to make a statement. Killed in his own home were he is suppose to be safe." Mikeal's tone indicated that while they were asking permission didn't mean that they needed it. "If that's okay with you boy's?"

"Hey I say the more the merrier." Damon winked at all of those around the table.

"Honestly Damon." Guissippe was not impressed with how little his son treated human life.

"Can we get back to the plan?" Klaus asked out of annoyance.

And like that the seven civilized men sat in their expensive suits, drinking their expensive wine to plan a murder.


	2. Murder Plain and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Forbes is about to learn the true meaning of family, and not the fairytale that she grew up believing. The "family" that was the family business.When her life is turned up side down she is thrust into a world that she always feared. The life of provledge had a price and Caroline was about to pay.

The Lockwood Mansion was locked up tight for the night. Located on the out skirts of a New York suburban township the sleepy little town and it residents were immune to the horrors that await the sleeping couple just in side. Of course most of the the neighbors in the town did not know who their neighbor truly was. A nice lawn and an expensive car in the drive way was all that was need for acceptance, and was all that they cared about.

Three men dressed in black got out of a black car and made the long walk up the drive way to the mansion. True to his word and pulled the guards that he had watching the young couple. In affect leaving five guards a manageable number for the three intruders. Once all five guards had the neck snaps, a very quit and effective way to kill, their bodies were stacked nice and neatly in the living room. With no more obsticals the trio made their way to the master bedroom.

The three men looked at the sleeping couple before them. In the bed was Caroline wrapped up in her husbands Tyler. Caroline was a petite pretty blonde with a constant smile on her face even in her sleep. She was endearing to anyone who laid eyes on her. She was currently wrapped up in her husbands arms sleeping peacefully. This was a problem for the trio. The original intent was to remove Tyler without waking up Caroline; keeping their word of not harming her. Caroline was the first to see them.

After hearing shuffling, her eyes fluttered before snapping open at the sight. The three men surround the bed. One was next to Caroline, next to Tyler, and at the foot of the bed; effectively blocking their escape. Caroline sudden movement alerted Tyler that something was off jolting him awake.

"Care, baby what's wrong?" Tyler asked with a sleepy voice while he reacher for his wife again. Finally noticing the other men. "What the hell is this?" Tyler anger was evident.

"Good evening Tyler." The man in front of him greeted.

"Did you really think we didn't know what you were doing?" This time it was the man at the foot of the bed who spoke.

"Come now mate, be a man. Don't put your pretty little wife through anymore. We don't want her." The third man declared.

"Just you." The man at the foot of the bed sneered unable to keep the glee out of his voice

"Tyler whats going on?" Caroline cried.

"It's okay baby just go downstairs. I'll be down in a little while. I just need to talk to these men." Tyler did his best to reasure his wife.

The man in front of Caroline helped her out of bed and into a robe before taking her out of the room. She was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and one of Tyler's shirts. She looked good and all three men noticed.

Once Caroline was gone the other two men removed their mask revealing themselves to be Damon and Stefan Salvatore. "You need to pay for your betrayal Tyler." Stefan commented as he threw Tyler on the floor.

"Did you really think that you could fool us?" Damon offered while adding a kick to Tyler's midsection."You're going to die tonight and I am going to enjoy killing you.

"What's going on up there? What are they doing to Tyler? Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Caroline rattled off her question in a panic; she need to know something anything.

The man simply placed her in the study, settling her in a chair in the study, and poured her a drink. Not receiving any answers she was left to wonder why she was receiving the kindness.

It was Tyler's blood curdling scream that provide her with some of the information she asked for. Caroline grabbed the phone off the desk in an attempt to get help for Tyler. She was dismayed that there wasn't a dial tone. Her next attempt was for the door only to be quickly caught around the middle and thrown back into the room. The door now being locked behind her.

"Please, please, please don't do this." Caroline sobbed. The man tried to offer her comfort only to be slapped in the face. She slapped him many times releasing her anger, and fear. "I hate you!" She screamed.

The other two men found the pair quickly once their job was done. Caroline knew that Tyler was dead. "It's done." One of them said. Before exiting her turned back to her. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you. Best not to have that as a last memory." Caroline kept her face hidden from the trio. Once she was certain it was safe she ran to a neighbors house of help.

The three men stood around a fire, doused in bleach, watching their clothes burn. "Why must we get hosed down in the middle of the fucking woods?" Damon complained as the cold water was poured all over his body.

"I just my girlfriend's best friend's husband. I was there at their wedding for Christ sake. The cold water is the last thing on my mind?" Stefan added. While Tyler's death was a necessity it did not mean that Stefan did not feel for Caroline.

Klaus remained silent as he thought of Caroline and how he was responsible for the pain she was no doubt feeling. Never has anyone gotten to him like this before, and never has he ever felt remorse, and the need to make someone's pain go away. Caroline Forbes had gotten under his skin in a way no other women had, he had no intention of letting her go.


	3. Good Bye Tyler

Caroline would never forget the feeling of being persecuted. What she expected when she called the police was help; what she got was being treated like a criminal. The most last memory was being handcuffed to a chair in an interrogation room, in her underwear while detectives bombarded her with questions, and shoved pictures of Tyler's dead and mutilated body in front of her.

"Mrs. Lockwood, just tell us the truth and this will all be over." the lead detective sighed. While they knew she was the victim they were also sure that she either new the killers or give information on her father.

"I told you three men broke into our house and killed Tyler." Caroline sobbed.

"Yes I know, and they kept you separated, but that's what I don't understand. They never laid a hand on you. You're an attractive women, and a witness. Why spare you?"

"Screw you!" Caroline was barely able to get out through tears. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Her life had just been turned upside down and this cop was treating her like she somehow was the criminal. What was worse he was implying she shouldn't have survived.

The detective was prevented from question Caroline further by the arrival of her lawyer. "I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm here for the immediate release of my client." Alaric handed the detective the paper work. "I will taking her into my custody right now. Uncuff her." He instructed no one imparticular. "Caroline I brought things for you to wear out of here. Once you are changed I have been instructed to take you to your fathers house."

"She needs to go to the hospital and she needs to be processed for evidence. We need the clothes."

"Well I suggest the next time you don't bring the victim in for questioning first. I am not going to allow my client to be further traumatized by you. You've had her for three hours. During which you did not instruct her that she could make a phone call. Nor did you offer her medical treatment. You crossed the line detective, you violated her rights, and committed a slew of crimes yourself. I suggested that you not make this worse." Alaric added as he helped Caroline up from the chair.

The funeral of Tyler Lockwood was not a somber affair that one typical pictured when thinking about such things. The alcohol was flowing, the conversation was lively, and a string band played off in the corner. If it wasn't for the window dressed in black no one would truly be able to surmise what the event was for.

Caroline sat in the corner flanked by Stefan and Elena. Elena had the honor of being both Stefan's wife and Caroline's best friend. Elena, on her part, was doing the only thing she could think of to do; supplying Caroline with lots of drinks. Guest after guest stopped by the trio. Most were paying their respects while other were trying to get some of the juicy details of what happened that night. Caroline witnessing a murder was front page gossip, and no one could rest gossip. A ll the while Elena kept a protective hold on Caroline's hand.

Bill and Liz Forbes made their way through the crowd smoozing and playing the perfect part of host. No one made not that Tyler's deformed and mangled body was laying a few feet away in his coffin. The last imagine of Tyler Lockwood would be the picture that set tastefully atop his final resting place.

Damon Salvatore made his way to the bar. He needed a drink; he needed several drinks. Damon Salvatore's greatest secret was that he felt, and right now he was feeling for the blond in the corner being consoled by his brother and he wife. If there was one thing that Damon was that this business had no place for feelings. He sighed as he lend on the spotting Klaus Mikealson in one of the seats. "Well hey there Mikealson long time no see."

Klaus scoffed at Damon's words. "Always the fun one with the quick lines. Show some respect."

"Unlike you Mikealson I am not going to pretend that Tyler didn't get exactly what he deserved. I gotta say they are sending old Ty out in style." Damon whistled as he looked around the room.

Damon's attitude only seem to infuriate Klaus further. Resulting in Klaus giving Damon his full attention. "However, distasteful, and dishonorable Tyler may have been does not mean that he did not leave behind people who loved him. It is for them we mourn and show respect. His widow, whom we made, deserves our sympathy. Show some class man." Klaus was about to leave but Damon brought him back.

"Don't tell me you've grown attached to "Barbie"? The experssion on Klaus face gave him away. "You've got to be kidding me. You've got a thing for Caroline. Oh this is pricless." Damon chuckled. "What the hell happened in that room.

"Damon I suggest you shut up." The idea that a Salvatore was laughing at him was fueling his anger. "How's Elena?" Klaus sneered in return. Everyone knew that the oldest Salvatore was in love with his younger brother's wife.

Klaus words caused Damon to scowl. "Well I am going to go over and pay my repects to the grieving widow."

For the first time all day Caroline did not have a crowd of people around her. She was simply with Elena who kept on telling her she was going to be okay. Klaus watched as Damon made his way over. First shaking his brother's hand, and then kissing Caroline on the cheek. They had a bond, the four of them, anyone could see that.

"That seemed like a interesting conversation." Mikeal commented from behind his son.

"Hello Father," Klaus commented without bothering to look up from his drink.

"Is this something that I need to be concerned about?" Mikeal was blunt. While it may have been posed as a question Klaus understood it to me that there better be nothing for Mikeal to be concerned about, and if there was it just ended. "Come Niklaus lets go pay our respect." Mikeal commanded.

As the father and son pair made their way to Caroline they were followed by a brunette women. "Caroline you may not know me, but I work with your father my name is Mikeal Mikealson, and this is my son Niklaus. We just wanted to say how every sorry we are for your lost, and how greatful we are that you were not harmed." Both Mikeal and Niklaus took turns hugging Caroline.

Before Niklaus could get a word in the brunette made herself known. "I'm Haley Jenkens. I just wanted to say how brave I think you are. I mean to be in the same room with the men who killed your husband."

The four men stared at the women before. All think the same thing. Who the hell did she think she was, how did she know, and what were they going to do about it.

Elena was quick to think and removed Caroline before anyone else could talk.

"Come on Caroline you need food."

Now Haley was left with the men.


	4. A New Enemy

" Hayley Jenkens Tyler's piece on the side. You've got guts addressing his widow." Damon circled Hayley.

"Damon Salvator, tell me what Tyler your's or Stefan's handy work? Tell me one thing; how did she not recognize your voices?" The girl had guts, but guts did not equal brains. "She's known Stefan for years, and Mr. British over hear she certainly would have recognized. Voice changers? Come on tell a girl your secrets."

"Young women, your accusations are both unfounded and in poor taste. This is a funeral I suggest you show some class. Come Niklaus." With that Mikeal and Niklaus left.

"Come here." Damon grabbed Hayley by the arm and began to drag her out of the building. "I don't care what you think you know, but you are to never to address Caroline again. She is Tyler's widow and the last thing she needs is to find out that he was screwing some slut at his funeral. Do I make myself clear?" Damon squeezed her arm causing her to cry out.

"Yes," Hayley cried. "Good, good. Now as to your question, Tyler was Stefan handy work, however, keep pushing me and you might get a chance to see mine." Damon released her with unflinching eyes as the women in front of him stumbled. The way he saw it he owed Caroline, and this was the first step to paying her back.

Elena was piling different foods on a plate for Caroline. She didn't even want to entertain the idea that what that women said could be true. That someone that they know had killed Tyler. It was simply to horrible. "Here Care eat; you'll feel better." Caroline picked at the food on her plate. "What do you think that women meant?"

"I wouldn't think to much on it Caroline. She looked like a nut case." Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline. "You know he was cheating on me?" Caroline confessed.

"I had found out two weeks prior to his death. I was furious. Kicked him out of the house, I was going to leave him. He promised, he swore to me that it would never happen again. Things got better he was home at night. Do you think that was her?"

"If she was he defiantly down graded from you. I mean did you see that dress?" Elena giggled.

"It was so inappropriate. I mean who wear a red mini dress to a funeral?" And like that two old friends were able to forget about their troubles and act like two friends.

"Things really will get better Caroline." Elena did her best to be reassuring.

"I know. Deep down I think I always knew."

Two Weeks Later

Caroline had not been back to the house she shared with Tyler since that horrible night. Her parents were amazing during this period. They insisted that she come and stay with, going as far as to comfort her during the night when she woke up screaming from nightmares. They never pushed her, and simply gave her the space that she needed. But Caroline knew that she couldn't hide in her families home forever. She needed to get back out in the world, and the first stop was going back to her home with Tyler. She was surprised to see that sitting on her front lawn was a for sale sign, the locks had been changed, and as far as she could tell everything she owned had been cleaned out.

"Daddy!" Caroline screamed as she entered her fathers office. He was the only person she could think off that would have the power to sell her home without her consent.

"Mrs. Lockwood your father is in a meeting." The secretary pleaded with her.

Caroline ignored the women's pleas and pulled open her father's office door. "How could you?" Sitting in her father's office was none other than Mikeal and Niklaus Mikealson.

Bill rose from his desk at his daughter's intrusion. "Caroline, I have no idea what you are referring to, but as you can see I am in an important meeting. Can we discuss whatever is troubling you at home?"

"You mean how you could sell my home right out from under me?" Caroline was not letting up.

"Caroline, this is not the time to have this conversation. You are an adult. I suggest you start acting like the grown women that you pretend to be." It was apparent that Bill was quickly losing his patients.

"Caroline, I don't know if you remember me or not but we meet briefly not that long ago." Klaus interrupted.

"I was wondering if you knew a place close by where I could get a cup of coffee?" He was trying to distract the father and daughter from their fight. He could tell by the way things were going it was going to get a lost worse.

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man actually asking her for coffee? Did he not know that she was just recently lost her husband.

"I was asking if you like to get coffee."This time Klaus got much closer to her so that only she could hear his next words. "Best to leave now before things get out of hand."

"Coffee yes, I know a lovely place." Caroline quickly added.

"Excellent. If the two of you don't mind I am going to borrow Caroline." With that the two of them left.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline and Klaus walked to the nearby bakery that also served as a coffee shop. Caroline choose the place because she was partial to the brownies, and because she had been going to the place for years. "Do you do this a lot?" She asked one they had been seated.

"Do what a lot?" Klaus was scanning the menu.

"Swoop in and save the day?" Caroline replied without missing a beat.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her characterization of him. A hero he was not. If she only knew who he truly was. "Ah well playing the hero is something, I can assure you, is not a habit. I just figured that you did not want to have a full blown fight with your father in front of two total strangers."

"I guess. It doesn't mean that we won't be having this conversation when I get home. " Bill Forbes had another thing coming if he thought that that particular conversation was over. "Oh I have no doubt love." Klaus smirked over his coffee.

"So Mr. England. What are you doing with my father?" Caroline was relentless.

Klaus was confused and shocked by her question. "Business. " Was the only answer how could come up with. I was a true enough answer. He just didn't clarify what type of business they would be involved with.

"Well obviously. I meant is this the type of business where you and my father work together, or is this the type of business where my father is going to make you very unhappy? I am just trying ascertain what type of little get together this is. My father's associates have tried in the best to get in his good graces through me." Blonde did not men stupid. He was in for another surprise if he thought that she was blind.

"The name is Niklaus, but you can call me Nick." I can assure you that my motives are to simply have coffee with a very pretty girl. This was said with one of his most charming smiles.

"That remains to be seen Nick. Never mind, I'm gonna call you Klaus. It suits you better."

"Can I ask you what had you so upset with your father?" Klaus ask as the waitress put down their drinks.

"He sold my house." Caroline admitted bitterly.

"Maybe he thought he was protecting you. I heard what happen to your late husband. I am very sorry about that."

The pair finished their drinks and to any outsides they looked like any couple just out for drinks. When the two had finished the went their separate ways. Caroline went to finish some errands, while Klaus made his way back to his families company.

The Mikealson's were into real estate. Well that was what Forbes Magazine said. In reality they owned gambling houses, prostitution polars, and corrupt construction companies. Monies earned from their illigimate business were used to get their legitimate one a float.

Caroline's family was not very different. There were in the import/export business. Nothing came in or out of the country without their say so. Legal or other wise. They priced, and offered protection on goods. Similarly nothing got stolen without their approval or without them getting their cut.

Klaus did not hesitate. Once he got in the building he made his way right to his father's office. Mikeal was standing with his back to the door looking out at the city. "How did it go Niklaus?"

"She's not dumb, not in the slightest." Klaus poured himself a drink.

"I knew that much already. What I asked was how did they two of you go? I trust you were your usual charming self?"

"If you are asking me if we got a long, then yes we did. If you're asking me if I mind spending time with the girl then the answers is no. She's spunky. Its refreshing." Klaus seated himself on the couch.

"This is good Niklaus. The girl is important in the bigger picture. You understand that this will mean for the future of our family?" For the first time Mikeal smiled.

"I know what this will mean for you. You will finally have the power you crave." Klaus tipped his drink towards his father.

"And you. Don't forget who this all goes to once I'm gone. Finn turned out to be a disappointment, Elijiah doesn't have the heart, and Kol is simply to reckless. You are the future of the family, and I am going to give you a good one." When

Caroline got home from coffee she was still very much angry with her father. "Daddy!" she once agained bellowed.

This time Bill did not even hesitate to appear in front of Caroline. "Yes princess."

"How could you?" Caroline bite out. "You sold my house. The house that Tyler and I picked out together. My home?"

"Caroline, I simply did not feel as though you should be returning to the very place were your husband was tottered and killed." Bill best attempted to explain himself.

"That was not your call to make. I am a grown women. I can decide was it is in my own best interest. Daddy, I am not a little girl." Caroline was a little more forceful

" Not my call, not my call. You tell me when you learn that your only child could have been killed by some masked mad men in the middle of the night. That place is not safe. You will not be retuning. You want to buy another house? Fine, we can start to look for one closer to your mother and I. One I know you will be protected in. Until then you will be staying here. that is the end of the discussion." Bill's voice was raised and to prove him point he slapped the table in front of him.

"Its my money Daddy and I will chose where I want to live. Thank you for your concern, but I am capable of taking care of myself." Caroline was no backing down.

"That's where you're wrong. I had the money put into a trust. You are simply to emotional right now to be making those kind of deciosons. When I think the time is right I will release it to you." This time Bill did not wait for his daughter to reply. He left the left the room and a fuming Caroline.

"Darling, your father means well. Best to let him calm down and try in a week or so." Liz Forbes had witnessed the whole ordeal from the net room. Her husband and daughter were so similar that it was sometimes best to stay out of the line of fire.

"I am not one of his puppets mother. I will simply not fall in line because he commands it. I'll take him to court if thats what it will take."

"You want to go to war with your father; fine be my guest. Just don't expect it to end well." Liz was about to walk past her daughter. "Trust me darling, this is what's best for you. Your father will never let you want for anything." Liz kissed her daughter briefly.

"Nothing more then a prisoner in a gilded cage." Caroline said to no one before running up to her room.


End file.
